TTRS 36: Big Brother Australia
Big Brother Australia is the thirty-six season in the TTRS Franchise and the second season to feature the Viewers' Lounge as the main voting body. Big Brother Australia is based on the international Big Brother series produced by Endemol in the Netherlands which began in 1999. The show's name comes from George Orwell's novel Nineteen Eighty-Four (1949), which revolves around a dystopia in which dictator Big Brother is the all-seeing leader. The series generally constitutes 14 or more contestants who live in an isolated house for several months. Housemates are at all times under the control of Big Brother, a rule enforcing authority figure who monitors behavior of the housemates, sets tasks and punishments and provides the mechanism for contestants to make external requests. Each week, the housemates will cast votes to nominate two other housemates for eviction using five nomination points inside the Nominations Room. These points can be allocated however a housemate wishes (either 4 points to one housemate and 1 point to another; or 3 points to one and 2 points to another). Housemates are permitted to discuss nominations. The three (or more in the case of a tie) housemates with the most nomination votes will be nominated. The viewers will then decide which of the nominees is evicted. This process continues until only one housemate remains to win the grand prize of $250,000. Production and Casting The season was announced during the I Survived Japanese Game Show Finale and Reunion Special on October 28, 2015. Applications and interviews started at the conclusion of the reunion; they lasted for a total of nine days. A total of 39 completed applications were submitted. The cast was originally intended to have 16 house guests, but due to the amount of applicants, four extra spot were added. There was not an official cast reveal, instead house guests were given their keys in private 1 day before the start of the game to avoid any pregame alliances. Houseguests moved into the house on December 10, 2015. Twists of the Season The main twist of the season was the "Takeover" twist, which a surprise guest was to visit the house each week to reveal a different twist to the housemates. *'Takeover'- The Takeover twist is a twist which a surprise guest was to visit the house each week to reveal a different twist to the housemates. This twist ran from Week 2 until Week 8 when all of the surprise guests returned for one final time to leave their mark on the game. All of the surprise guests were memorable past TTRS players, as well as the series host, turney1805. *'Double Eviction'- Each week, the two housemates with the fewest votes to save were evicted from the Big Brother house, with the exception of Week 2 due to Noah walking, Week 6 due to Connor being ejected, and Week 7. *'Killer Nomination'- A Killer Nomination allows a housemate to nominate any housemate of their choice, except those with immunity, for eviction regardless of the number of nomination points they have. Killer Nominations occurred during Weeks 3, 4, 5, 7, and 8. *'Fake Eviction'- During the Week 4 eviction, the two nominated housemates who received the most votes, Andalib and Mark, to save were "evicted" from the Big Brother house only to be brought to the Safe House. It was later revealed to Andalib and Mark that they were not in fact evicted, but rather taking part in the Takeover twist for the upcoming week; additionally they were given immunity from nominations during Week 5. Housemates Takeover Nominations Table This series, housemates were allowed to distribute five nomination points between their two nominations, with a maximum of four points to be allocated to one housemate. The three or more housemates with the most votes face the public vote to save. In addition, nominations are now held in a sound-proof chamber inside a Nominations Room, as opposed to the Diary Room. Category:Seasons Category:Big Brother Category:Rookie Season